


A Thoughtful Christmas Present

by byerasure



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerasure/pseuds/byerasure
Summary: Stark’s Pond was a pretty sight at this time of the year –still, Kyle couldn’t help but think that Kenny McCormick was more beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small present for y'all K2 shippers,  
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah/something else/nothing,  
> I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> ~Yami

The fresh, white snow crunched under Kyle’s heavy winter boots as he walked past the old church, nearing his destination. The festive melodies of the tower bell rang in the background, combined with the joyful cheers of young children excitedly running around with brightly wrapped presents in their hands, that they have yet to open. Those who were not carrying any boxes were holding snowballs, ready for a playful fight with their friends, their parents keeping an eye out for them while chatting about basic topics, such as their plans for the holidays and other Christmas related stuff nobody really cared about.  
It was still early in the morning of Christmas Day; the rising Sun had painted the clear sky with warm colors that lit up every corner of the small town, ridding it from the dark shadows that were left there from the night before, the air was crisp and cold, and each time Kyle exhaled, a small cloud appeared in front of him, and to make the fifteen-minute walk more entertaining, he imagined himself as a mighty dragon breathing ice all over the helpless citizens of South Park.  
He finally reached Stark’s Pond, and after pushing some branches out of his way, and nearly stumbling over a root covered in snow, making it impossible to notice it, he stopped next to the bench the boy with the weary, orange parka sat on. Kyle shuddered and rubbed his palms together –he was so caught up in convincing his mother to let him go out for a short time that he had forgotten to bring his gloves, now realizing his mistake as his fingers were red and aching, and Kyle feared that if he did not warm them up in time, they would fall off.

“Hey” he greeted the older boy while shoving his hands deep in his pockets and plopping down onto the wooden bench facing the lake. Kenny said something, but decided to take his hood off so Kyle could understand him better. The heavy fabric keeping most of his face hidden except for the lightest blue eyes Kyle had ever seen was gone, revealing his blond hair and pale lips.

“Hey dude” he repeated, ruffling his hair so it would be messier and have more volume, just the way he liked it. “Was it hard to get out the house?” Kyle shrugged before replying.

“Nah, it just took a while to get ma to let me go. She likes to have everyone around this time of the year” Although they did not celebrate Christmas, it was their family tradition to stay inside all day within the warmness of their home and spend time together by playing mindless board games that neither of the Broflovski siblings enjoyed, since all Ike wanted to do was to sit in front of his computer and play Counter Strike, or Minecraft, or whatever game 10 year-olds liked, while yelling at his teammates for being “pussies”. Kyle on the other hand just wished for some privacy, some time away from his parents who liked to get extra loving, unfortunately mostly in the kids’ presence, that wasn’t only awkward for them, but also disgusting and gross.  
Not knowing the reason why Kenny wanted to meet him, his mother was reluctant to let her young little Bubba out in the cold without any information about when he would return, and what he was planning to do, and Kyle’s reassurance that he’d definitely be back before lunch wasn’t easing her concerns. “To be honest, I’m glad you called me, I don’t think I would’ve been able to stay there any longer”

“Me neither” agreed Kenny. Upon seeing the curious look on Kyle’s face, he continued. “I can’t stand my family around Christmas. Instead of being all happy and shit, everyone just fights with each other, it’s fucking annoying”  
“That sucks, dude” said Kyle with a sympathetic frown on his face. He patted the other boy’s shoulder, whose face joyfully lit up.

“At least I got you guys” Kyle felt his heart flutter and he chose to stay quiet, mainly because he had no idea how to respond. They sat in a few minutes of comfortable silence before Kyle realized that he still did not know why Kenny had wanted to see him.

“Why did you ask me to come?” he questioned, staring at Kenny as he waited for an answer. His cheeks and nose were reddened because of the cold, the deep color standing out harshly on his fair complexion, his eyes were glistening with a sort of eagerness in them, and his lips had curled into a wide, adorable smile, which woke hundreds of butterflies in Kyle’s stomach. Kenny had spent several seconds trying to fish something out of the pockets of his parka, and when his fingers finally closed around a crumpled envelope, he victoriously handed it to Kyle.

“I worked my ass off for these, I even took extra shifts, but I could get tickets for only the two of us” Kyle listened to his explanation as he attempted to open the envelope without tearing the paper too much. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the tickets for the upcoming Raging Pussies concert that was to be held in less than a couple of weeks.

“Oh my god, dude!” he yelled with excitement in his voice. “How did you-? I thought all tickets were sold by now!” 

“So you like it?” 

“Of course! But…” he trailed off, looking at the prints on the shiny paper. His enthusiasm quickly died down and guilt took its place. “…I don’t have anything for you”

“I know, and it’s fine” he glanced up, not entirely understanding why Kenny wasn’t mad at him. “You really wanted to go to that concert and I thought I’d surprise you, no big deal” he averted his gaze to the lake before them, seemingly relaxed as he watched the warm rays of sunshine dance carelessly on the clear blocks of ice floating around the surface of the calming blue water, and sparkle on the pure, white snow. The wind was gently blowing, just enough for Kyle to feel the weak breeze caressing his skin. Children were shouting and laughing in the distance, but their yells did not bother Kyle, since his attention was directed towards the boy sitting next to him. He was so captivating; the way the light illuminated him, and the peaceful expression he had on made him look like an angel –Kyle couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so selfless and caring…despite what people thought of him, no matter what he said, or how he acted in front of others, Kyle felt like he was the only one who really knew Kenny. Because in moments like this, when he didn’t wear a mask, when he did not want to impress everybody and be perfect, he truly looked like himself. In moments like this, he looked the most human, and that was the most beautiful sight Kyle had ever seen in his entire life. He sat there, fascinated by the simplicity of nature, carefree and lighthearted from doing something so pure that would’ve melted anyone’s heart. Kenny McCormick was not expecting anything in return, he was the living example of how people should be like at Christmas; giving, out of sheer generosity, without even thinking about the idea of receiving something for their acts. Although Kyle wasn’t celebrating Christmas due to the fact that he was Jewish, he was touched by Kenny’s actions. 

“I do have something” he mumbled, so quietly that he was afraid the blond next to him wouldn’t hear him. 

“Huh? What?” he said, turning towards Kyle, who remained silent, leaving Kenny without an answer. He glanced down to his lap, examining his palms and swallowing, before shifting again in the other boy’s direction. Their eyes met, green mixing with blue, as Kyle raised his right hand, which was shaky and slightly frozen from not wearing his gloves. With his sped up heart beating loudly in his ears closing out every other sound, he reached up to Kenny’s face, slowly and lightly brushing his cold finger along his jaw, then stopping at his chin and gently lifting his head a little bit. While maintaining eye contact, Kyle leaned closer, searching Kenny for signs whether he should stop, but when he found none, only interest and longing, he dared to brush his lips against Kenny’s, just barely touching, leaving Kenny to decide where this was going. The blond let out a soft sigh, the air tickling Kyle’s mouth. He felt Kenny’s hand slide onto his waist and he only had time to smile weakly before their lips finally met in a naive, and sweet kiss, one that didn’t last long, but was enough to awaken something inside of them, something, that made them want to share many more kisses and gentle touches, something that neither of them had the chance to experience before. 

“That was the best gift I’ve ever gotten” joked Kenny with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up!” cried Kyle as he buried his flushed face in his palms. Kenny giggled tastefully at Kyle’s misery, yet couldn’t deny that he was just as nervous as him.

“Your mom’s probably worrying her ass off, we should head back home” offered Kenny as he stood up, and stuck his hand out to Kyle, who took it without hesitation. The blond intertwined their fingers and started tenderly stroking Kyle’s skin with his thumb as they walked away from the bench, and Stark’s Pond.

“Aw…but can we hang out later? You’ll call me, right?” Kyle asked, to which Kenny’s only response was pulling him closer and placing a small kiss on the boy’s cheek.


End file.
